


Oh, Can You Tell (And All I Do Is Hope)

by BaZzZ21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Depression, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i'm not good with tags sorry, just gonna add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaZzZ21/pseuds/BaZzZ21
Summary: Naruto is a sun personified- imagine Sasuke's reaction when he receives that kind of message from the blond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! Finally a much-deserved break from medical school *does a happy dance*. The title is inspired from Mayday Parade's song entitled "Stay". Check it out if you want to :)

It's saturday in the evening, and it is a busy night for Sasuke.

At least his social media life is.

People would often come into the conclusion that a person like him- standoffish, poker-faced and tight-lipped at most instances-would keep his distance from media platforms. Sure enough, one look at Sasuke's facebook account is more than enough clue indicating that he is indeed a _very_ private person. He doesn't even bother to have an instagram account, partly in fear of the horde of girls that might torment him there, and mostly because he's too lazy to upload photos and maintain his account there. He isn't even in any way _showy_ in the first place, or vain (no one in the family has a conceited side despite their more-than-average looks, thank _God_ ).

It's been the perfect excuse for him to have a twitter account , but not with his real name and icon. And definitely not to tweet about his daily occurence. People wouldn’t poke their noses on something they’ll assume that Sasuke doesn’t have. 

A sharp _ping_ resounds in the small confine of his room, and he pulls his laptop closer as he clicks on the inbox for the new direct message.

His eyes widen comically at what he sees (which is kind of a feat to do, knowing that he has chinky asian eyes). He blinks once, twice, and several more in hopes that he's only seeing things.

Blue, blue eyes stare back at him from the account he'd just clicked, the same person who had sent him a DM just a minute ago. _It can't be._

He reads the message again, this time his throat closing up as he registers the words on the screen. It's short, but he stares at it as if it's ten paragraphs laid out in front of him.

_It's almost Christmas, but I don't feel anything. I think I'm losing it. It's been like this for awhile. Sometimes I think- what if I just end it all?_

There's no plea for help or asking for any advice in the note. Sasuke could feel the tangible hopelessness of Naruto, of him giving up. For a moment he couldn't breathe, feeling like the world tilted too far from its axis. His hand automatically grabs for his phone nearby. The screen suddenly lights up, showing Naruto's name. He unlocks his phone like a madman, despair clinging to him as every second ticks by.

 _Sasuke-chan,_ even in the text he could hear Naruto's teasing voice, _It's not that I miss you, teme. Happy holidays and see you next year! :)_

That's it. There's no inkling of the Naruto who'd sent a depressing message on his pseudo twitter account. A hot tide of anger swiftly overcomes him as he realizes that Naruto had chosen to open up to a stranger, but not to him, his _childhood best friend_.

_Am I ever enough?_

He shakes his head. Right now it isn't about him, and he wouldn't make it so. He types a quick reply on his phone. _Come see me tomorrow. It's not that I miss you too, dobe._ He puts the device down and turns his attention back to his twitter account.

@sendhelp is his fake account that has already been active for more than a few years already. Basically it's where people from all over the continent could connect with him and tell him their woes, from family problems to lover's quarrels. Suicidal and depressing notes are much harder to bear, but it is where it all actually started. From the wake of Mikoto's death, Itachi had been mentally unstable, lashing out to anyone and everyone, even to him. At school he was shown of his brother's tweets (he's stunned that his brother would actually make a twitter account-turns out that he only did it after their mother's untimely demise). Mostly it was _help me,_ and so Sasuke thought of a way to reach out without letting his brother know that it was him, knowing full well that he would be just pushed away - make a fake twitter account and send a private message to his brother.

He'd put up a black background for his twitter icon and header, and just a short bio stating _I'm here, let's talk._

It had been an effective means for Itachi to let out all his feelings, until gradually, he healed. It started with a small smile to his father, and a poke to his forehead before going to school. Right now, Itachi’s a resident at one of the most prestigious hospitals in Japan, something that Fugaku is so proud of.

Now that he thinks about it, it must be the same for Naruto - it's easier to vent out to a stranger, because there's no room for any judgement, and no shame for being _you._

And it is the same for Sasuke, the same hurt, because both his brother and best friend had trusted on somebody else and not him.

_Is it ever enough?_

His fingers remains poised over the keys, seemingly running out of words to say. His mind feels like a blank slate, devoid of anything helpful. 

What do you do when the person you've loved for so long tells you that he wants to die?

He'd loved Naruto for as long as he could remember that he couldn't imagine doing anything else, being anyone else other than the person who is in love with Naruto. Without Naruto, what would it make him?

_All the love would still be there, and I wouldn't know what to do with it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Sasuke's lame username on his pseudo twitter account, LOL. That's all I'm apologizing for :P Comments please? I'd love to hear from you <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who've commented last time, it made me really happy <3 I'm taking advantage of the days I don't have classes yet, so here I am, updating again. I do promise that the chapters will get longer, hehe :)

The first thing Sasuke notices the next morning is Naruto's smile.

It's what he saw first when one of his blockmates in business management, Karin, introduced her distant cousin, Naruto, to him, and it's what made him realize something that Friday night when they skipped freshmen night for a simple movie marathon at Naruto's house in their basement. He couldn't ignore it then, not when Naruto was looking so stupid and laughing his heart out over a lame joke he'd unintentionally slipped out in the middle of the night.

And here's the thing when Naruto's happy- he radiates out his happiness, his whole being lit from the inside out that it warms you up too. It's like being enveloped in a tight hug, or sipping hot chocolate on a cold December night.

It speaks of _home,_ and so much love.

_I'm in love with my best friend._

And that sucks because at that time, Naruto is going out with a pink-haired bimbo.

"I missed seeing that duck hair of yours," Naruto quips at him as he pulls the thick orange jacket closer to himself. It's chillier more than Sasuke expected it to be today, even when the heaters are on full blast in the coffee shop. For some unknown reason, he could tolerate colder temperatures more than most people can, and Naruto would complain about the unfairness of it on more than one occasion.

"I certainly didn't miss your loud voice," he replies, and Naruto laughs. The sound strikes him to the core, because it practically rings of emptiness. Which brings him back to Naruto's smile. 

Sasuke feels his veins freezing up. It makes him dive straight-on. "Tell me what's wrong."

Naruto just looks at him, his smile disappearing at once. Sasuke just meets his stare, and damn him if he'll lose at this.

For all his sunny persona, Naruto could wipe out from his face all traces of emotions as if it isn't even there in the first place. The first time Sasuke saw it, it scared him a little. _How many masks are you wearing, Naruto?_ Through the years, Sasuke had come to know that while he prefers his glare-until-they-back-off method, or maintain his prissy, cold attitude to make people stay away from him, Naruto would use his cheerful personality, his blinding smile, just to hold them under a spell so people couldn't look further into him.

He'd only saw that blank expression three times after the first time.

And it all had the same reason.

Naruto, finally, looks away. The dobe never really won at this, but he keeps on trying anyway. "Nothing new, Sasuke." His voice wavers at the mention of his name. He lets out a shaky sigh. Tan fingers fidget on top of the glistening surface of the table.

Naruto never fidgets.

"Damn it, Naruto, if your father did it again-" He's cut off instantly by a shake of head. Sasuke's sight goes dark just by the thought of what happened last year, and all the years before that. "Then what is it?" He'd only meant to silence those fingers, but his hand remained on top of Naruto's, and lies it upside-down with the palm up. He does this thing with his index finger, where he rubs circles on the inside of Naruto's wrist, right at his pulse point. _You're alive now. So please remain that way._

Naruto bites his lower lip before answering him. "He wanted to marry me off with some girl I barely know. Some daughter of a wealthy business tycoon or something."

Sasuke lets go of his hand as if he's burned with scalding water. "But you have a year left on political science. How about law school?"

"He still doesn't want me to pursue law. And politics. Told you it's the same old bullshit." Naruto lets out a humorless laugh. "Same old father."

Minato Namikaze is the renowned mayor of this town, but there has been quite a scandal before he got his current position.

And also, Kushina Uzumaki died giving birth to Naruto. Sasuke always thought of how Naruto not only lost his mother, but also his other parent that fateful day. At least Sasuke still has his father, though a bit stern, and his brother to lean on.

Minato is anything but a good father, and Naruto came to know this fact from such an early age. But who would guess that, when he's charismatic, good-looking and gave out smiles so easily? Don't get him wrong- Sasuke had seen Minato's compassion on his people and his unparallel dedication to serve them and be the best on his job, but not on Naruto.

Never on Naruto.

He couldn't know the reason why. Naruto also doesn't have an idea, because there was a time when all they've talked about was Minato. _"Why do my father hate me so much, Sasuke?"_

_"Sasuke, am I really that hard to love?"_

"Did you meet her already?" He couldn't keep the jealousy at bay. There are times when his feelings for Naruto would overwhelm him until it flows out of him, and this is one of those times. He knows it isn't really the issue at hand- it's Minato controlling his son's life as if it's his own, doing everything according to his will like Naruto's opinions and feelings didn't matter to him one bit.

But he couldn't get it out of his mind, the image of Naruto walking down the aisle towards some faceless girl. _I haven't told you that I love you yet._

Naruto takes a gulp of his white mint chocolate. "Not yet. But father has arranged for a dinner sometime next week."

Sasuke traces the porcelain mug of his own drink with a fingertip as he searches for the right thing to say. What he'd typed last night on twitter flashes on his mind last night. _Hey there. I might not know you personally, but what I know is this - it gets better. If you can't see what is worth holding on to, then find one. There's so much out there that the world has to offer, you just have to look._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...the plot thickens. That's all I'm saying :P I have to cut it short here because it's getting busy around here for Christmas. Happy holidays everyone! Comments please, I really LOOOOVE reading what people think about my stories :)


End file.
